Dance! Workout with Barbie
Barbie movie |image = Dance Workout With barbie.png |name = Dance! Workout With Barbie |released = April 10th, 1992 |time = 30 minutes |distributor = Buena Vista Home Video |director = Steve Purcell Jennifer Marchese |producer = Tammara Wells |writer = Peg Jordan |music = Johnny Elkins Mike Greene |executive = John Gelb |preceded = Barbie and the Sensations |followed = Barbie Birthday Party at Walt Disney World Epcot '94 Dance! Workout With Barbie is a 30 minute workout tape released in 1992 on VHS tapes. It stars Barbie, in stop-motion animation by the Academy Award-winning Will Vinton Studios, teaching a dance and aerobics class to real girls. The most notable of these girls is actress Jennifer Love Hewitt. Official summary "Barbie is now the star of a brand-new video! Barbie leads nine girls in over a dozen hot new dance workout routines—fun steps like The Barbie Basic, Hot Foot, Sidewalk Strut, Jammin' Jogger, Broadway Barbie... and more! Every girl will love Barbie's newest and most exciting video ever... DANCE! WORKOUT WITH BARBIE!" Production Auditions and Filming One of the girls starring in the video, Holly Childers, who was seven at the time, noticed the an advertisement for the video in a newspaper. A company named Looking Glass Productions was looking for nine girls to star in Dance! Workout With Barbie and they were auditioning for a few days. More than 350 girls turned up for the auditions. At the auditions, the choreographers for Dance! Workout With Barbie, Kim G. and Kim Breaux, taught the girls who were auditioning a hip-hop routine. After seeing the girls dance, 35 finalists were chosen, including Holly Childers and two other girls named Jennifer Fenton (aged 10) and Lisa Mariano (aged 11). The 35 girls were asked to do the routine again. After this, Holly, Jennifer and Lisa, as well as two more girls named Katinka Chun (aged 12) and Erica Read (aged 10), were picked to star in the video. There were still four spots open so the video staff auditioned girls who were professional actresses or models. From this audition, Ashlee Turner (aged 10), Arike Rice (who is probably Japanese-American) (aged 8), Kimberly Butler (aged 9) and Jennifer Love Hewitt (aged 13) were picked. Jennifer Love Hewitt was picked to record the songs for the workout. There were eight months of rehearsals and costume fittings before shooting began. The girls all became friends and were able to keep up with each other, and filmed everything in one day. Cast *Barbie as herself, voiced by Jodi Benson *Kim Breaux as herself and an instructor *Kassie Spielman as herself *Jennifer Love Hewitt (who appeared on Kids Incorporated as Robin in 1989-1991) as a dancer *Kimberly Butler as a dancer *Holly Childers as a dancer *Katinka Chun (who appeared on Kidsongs in 1989-1990) as a dancer *Jennifer Fenton as a dancer *Lisa Mariano as a dancer *Erica Reed as a dancer *Arike Rice (who appeared on Kidsongs in 1990) as a dancer *Ashlee Turner as a dancer Trivia *The tagline is "Great Dance Steps! Great Workout! Great Fun- with Barbie!" *Jennifer Love Hewitt recorded all the original songs heard on the video. Before she made it in TV and film, Hewitt at age 12 was a budding singer. *The featured Barbie is really from 'Barbie and the All Stars'. Also Known As *Brazil - Dance! Treino com a Barbie is a workout tape made for little girls which teaches children all kinds of different exercises, dances, and workout methods. Designed for girls from age seven to ten, this workout tape for beginners is designed to introduce an aerobic exercise program with Mattel's very own Barbie doll as the stop-animated dance instructor. This 30-minute video is filled with a number of high-energy dance steps, like "Broadway Barbie," "Jammin' Jogger," and "Hot Foot." The soundtrack includes solid pop dance tunes from Jennifer Love Hewitt. This low-impact, moderately choreographed exercise program is designed for girls and mothers to work out together, with helpful tips like drinking plenty of water and not to worry if they can't keep up in step.